


The New Lead

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Chance Meetings, F!Prowl, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Past Kidnapping, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl is trying to get back to her life after being kidnapped by Megatron's men.





	

 

After her little... getaway, Prowl had been very adamant about catching up on things in her normal life.

 

It had taken a few weeks, but everyone had gotten over her sudden 'disappearance' and had gone back to normal as well.

 

Prowl was really glad she had managed to convince the chief that she had a 'mental breakdown' due to stress that she had to leave suddenly.  And that she had to stay away for her safety when she heard reports of Megatron looking for her thinking she was doing undercover work.

 

How Optimus even believed her was beyond her, but she had managed to get off without much damage.  Most of her paid vacation time was taken away, thank Primus she accumulated so many of those, and she was given a stern warning to never do it again.

 

There was no way she could tell them that Megatron had had her kidnapped.  If they knew, she would have been whisked away into Witness Protection even if they couldn't bring up a case against the Mob Boss.

 

She wasn't going to run away.  She was going to reveal to the world exactly who he was.  Mutant, businessman, rumored mob boss... but soon they would know of his sadistic side as a confirmed mob boss.  Beatings, thieving, bribery, killings... she was going to reveal it all.

 

But as she was, all caught up on news and other important updates at the police station, she was nowhere near getting close to doing so.

 

Whatever Megatron had planned with her by kidnapping her, she would make him pay.  She knew some activity had happened in her district, which was why he had her held in that place, but it still didn't add up.

 

"One grande black with extra espresso?"

 

Prowl broke out of her angry thoughts to grab her coffee and leave.  She didn't need this.  She needed to focus on her job for the moment.  What had happened had happened and there was no point dwelling on it.  She needed to find a new lead into Megatron's activities if she wanted to ever-

 

She stopped.  It took a lot to get her to stop, but what she was seeing was enough to make her stop.

 

And they had stopped in return.

 

Prowl and her captors were stuck face to face with each other on the sideway outside her usual coffee shop.  And from the looks on their faces, they hadn't been expecting to see her either.

 

After a full minute of nothing, nothing but her memories coming back to her of that month they had her in that warehouse.  The lies, the pampering, the vague answers, and those nights having them in her bed with her.

 

Nights she had wished never happened, but she had never quite regretted.

 

But as her eyes came back into focus, she saw their ensuring blushes before they muttered an apology and walked away, leaving the police officer to her thoughts.

 

She should have done something.  She should have arrested them.  She should have ousted them as her kidnappers.  But she had done nothing but let them go.

 

But she thought of something.  For them to still be in the city.  For them to still cower and bow before her like they had before.  For her to have such power over them...

 

She smiled as she realized something.  She had just found a new lead.  Five of them who would probably be willing to do anything to have her by their side once again.

 

END


End file.
